


Until The Mark Fades

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pet au, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Pet au | Jinyoung likes being Jaebum's pet. So does Yi En.





	Until The Mark Fades

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhh i blame the amount of markbum, marknyoung and jjp these days

Jinyoung is tired. Lord Jia Er’s birthday party had been fun but Jinyoung has pretty much had it with the loud chatter and music.

He knows he’s not the only one. Yi En had been hiding his yawn from him while their master was busy conversing with Lord Bambam. They’re not allowed to interrupt even if they wanted to. So they sat by their master’s feet and waited patiently until it ended and tried to look alive since it’s not nice for a pet to look so bored in public.

It’s a good thing their master took a good look at them and decided they’d head home early. Jaebum still has to travel tomorrow for work and it wouldn’t do well if their master ended up tired too.

“Did you enjoy the party?” Jaebum asks as the three of them settled in the carriage. Jinyoung only hums sleepily by his side while Yi En nodded.

“Lord Jia Er sure knows how to throw one.” Yi En answered for the both of them.

“Really now?” Jaebum chuckles. “And yet you and Jinyoung looked ready to pass out from boredom.”

Even in the dim carriage, Jinyoung sees Yi En blush in embarrassment.

“Please do not tell him that, master.”

Jaebum laughs and brings Yi En’s chin close to him. “Of course not. If anything else, I’m glad we’re going home now. I wasn’t able to finish what I started earlier.

Jinyoung sees Yi En and Jaebum kiss. He smiles, closing his eyes and leaving them to themselves knowing they’ll wake him up later.

He doesn’t completely fall asleep. He can feel the carriage move and hear the horse’s hooves against the cobblestones. Beside him, he can hear Yi En sigh as Jaebum is probably kissing him down his neck like he always loves to do to him. Jinyoung will get to taste him later as Jaebum promised him earlier. But for now, he rests, seeing as his master has other plans for them aside from sleep when they arrive.

Jinyoung does doze off. For the moment he wakes, he’s already in his master’s bed. He’s not sure who carried him. But the thought doesn’t seem so important now when he realized what had woken him up.

Yi En’s moans reverberate across the bedroom as Jaebum has him pinned down the bed on his stomach. Jinyoung rubs the sleep away from his eyes as he watches his master take him. The sight is beautiful. Jaebum always knows where to touch them and it always takes Jinyoung’s breath away at how easily their master knows how to pleasure them. It should be the other way around. Yi En and Jinyoung were trained for years in the art of sexual pleasure. But Jaebum it seems won’t have it as he has always had his way and pleasured them since the day he owned them.

Jinyoung likes the way Yi En looks tonight. He’s still in his silver dress robes and Jinyoung remembers kissing him while they were getting ready. Jaebum interrupted them just as Jinyoung got down on his knees to taste Yi En in his mouth and pouted when Jaebum said they had to go since they would be late. But now, he doesn’t have to wait any longer.

Jinyoung gets up and crawls towards them. Jaebum has sweat rolling down his neck and Jinyoung can’t help but lean in to taste him too. Jaebum let’s out a shaky breath at that. His thrusts stutter making Yi En whine at the intrusion.

Jaebum laughs under his breath. “I’m sorry, my love.”

Yi En whimpers. “Don’t finish so soon, master.”

Jaebum nods. He then turns to Jinyoung and beckons him for another kiss.

Jinyoung thinks he and Yi En are the luckiest pets in the world to be owned by Im Jaebum. He’s been nothing but a sweet master for him and Yi En since the start and he couldn’t really ask for anyone else. He’s a generous master too, showering them with attention and gifts. But most of all, he always pleasures them for hours until end.

The whimpers Yi En makes have turned into silent pleas that Jinyoung sits back and waits for the moment he comes undone. Yi En is always so beautiful to him and to see him in this form always turns him on. Jinyoung doesn’t have to touch himself under his robes to know he’s gotten erect. Yi En always does that to him.

Yi En comes with a shout, the sound muffled as he buries his face in Jaebum’s pillows. Jaebum pulls out and stills for a while, composing himself. His master looks like he’s glistening in the dark and Jinyoung enjoys the view. Jaebum meets his eyes then and smiles.

He climbs in Jaebum’s lap, straddling him. Behind him, Yi En is still panting in the sheets. He ignores him for a moment as he kisses his master. Lazy soft kisses he always likes. Jaebum smiles as their lips meet, cupping his face delicately in his hands.

“Master has to leave early tomorrow, doesn’t he?” Jinyoung says against his lips.

“Yes.” Jaebum says sadly. “I’ll be gone for a week.”

“It’ll get very lonely.”

“Not really. Yi En’s here with you.”

Jinyoung chuckles. “Ah yes. But we worry about you too.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jaebum kisses his collarbone. “Don’t ever worry about me.”

Jinyoung nods, tipping his head back as Jaebum hooks a finger under his collar to suck on a patch of skin on that area. Jinyoung sighs as Jaebum sucks especially hard and he shivers when he lets go.

“There.” Jaebum leans back and beams. “Hopefully that’ll last until I get back.”

Jinyoung smiles at that.

He raises his hips as Jaebum slides his hands underneath his robes and up his arms until Jaebum has completely undressed him. He jolts only for a moment when warm lips press unto his back.

Yi En wraps his arms around his waist and curls his hands on his cock. Jinyoung leans back, finding Yi En naked as well as his bare chest meets his back. He ets them both do what they want with him: Yi En stroking him while Jaebum prepares him with oil.

It doesn’t take much for Jinyoung to get all wound up with two of them. He’s trying not to dig his nails in his master’s shoulders but it can’t be helped when they’re not even slowing down.

“Wait, master, wait,” Jinyoung pants. Jaebum’s fingers have been hitting that sweet spot and he doesn’t want to come yet.

“Yes, my pet?” Jaebum says.

“You promised me I would get to taste Yi En.” Jinyoung pouts, Jaebum chuckles at that and motions for Yi En to lie back down on the bed while Jinyoung positions between his legs. Jaebum then raises his ass as he settles behind him.

“Jinyoung is so pretty.” Yi En hums, running a hand through Jinyoung’s hair as he takes his cock in his hand.

“Master thinks so too, doesn’t he?” Jinyoung hums. Jaebum answers by pushing inside him.

“Both of you are.” He says.

Jinyoung busies himself on Yi En’s cock, dragging his mouth up and down his length as Jaebum takes him from behind. He knows it’ll be awhile for Yi En to be erect again after coming just a few minutes earlier, but Jinyoung doesn’t slow down. The way Jaebum is thrusting inside him feels so good and he tries to match his master’s pace on Yi En’s cock.

Soon enough, Yi En is twitching in his hold and grabbing at his hair to slow down but Jinyoung doesn’t. He’s about to come himself but he still has enough strength to hold it off. Jaebum’s movements are erratic, his master close to his release and Jinyoung moves his ass back in time to his thrusts until Jaebum stills and moans out his name. Warmth fills Jinyoung and he tries to clench around his master’s cock to milk him further.

Jaebum pulls out of him afterwards. He feels his master’s cum slide down his thighs as he crawls to Yi En. Yi En opens his arms for him as Jinyoung settles in his lap. The pet’s cock slips inside him easily and Jinyoung rides him until he’s coming, his orgasm wrecking him all over.

Yi En comes seconds after and Jinyoung sighs in his hold. He feels sated and completely full. He rests his face on Yi En’s chest and sees the same mark Jaebum left him underneathe his collar.

“Master,” Jinyoung murmurs. He feels jaebum lie down next to Yi En and throw an arm around the two of them.

“Yes, pet?”

“Come back before the mark you left us fades.”

Jaebum chuckles and kisses both of them in their foreheads.

“I promise.”


End file.
